board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Army Men
Army Men is a new game on B8 started by user Chumpmoney. Basically, you choose a combination of five army guys, and wait to see if you encounter another user. Whenever Chumpmoney feels like it, he randomly picks two users and makes up a story about how they slaughter each other. There's little you can do to influence a win for your team, and even though each story is made up randomly on the spot, Chumpmoney still takes some things in to consideration. Depending on the outcome of each encounter, both users get their starting units back, and the winners typically get some sort of bonus for the next time they are in an encounter. The game is basically a one man role playing game where the users sit back and hope they do well. The benefit of the game is some crappy bragging rights, as well as a constantly developing storyline that gives users something new to read. The story takes place in a typical suburban home, where the main characters are little toy army men that battle for territory within the house. Stats Armies Alec 1-0-0 (+Jeep) Bokonon 1-0-0 (+Jeep) McBones 1-0-0 (+Stationary Turret) XoMage 1-0-0 (+Jeep) CeraSeptem 0-0-1 Dante 0-0-1 Ainoxi 0-1-0 Mega Mana 0-1-0 VintageGin 0-1-0 Tyder 0-1-0 Battlefields Behind the Computer Desk a.k.a. Silicon Valley: n/a - A jungle of wires winding between two towering walls. {Adjacent territory: Den} Billiard Bookcase: n/a - A medium-height bookcase with many odds and ends related to pool providing cover on top. {Adjacent: Pool Table; Living Room Carpet} Living Room Carpet: Bokonon - An open field with no real cover. It's not a defensive strongpoint, but access to it allows for quicker movement against opposing bases in the vicinity at the cost of stealth. {Adjacent territory: Sofa, Bottom of; Pool Table; Billiard Bookcase} Pool Table: n/a - A felt green field with raised borders on all sides and a great view of the living room. Beware of the ball pockets. {Adjacent: Living Room Carpet; Billiard Bookcase} Sandbox: Alec - The sandbox is the classic Army Men battlefield of choice. Trenches have been dug, rusty toy tonka trucks provide cover, and old cat poop is the centerpiece. {Adjacent territory: Backyard and Garden} Sofa, Bottom of: Bokonon - Though Army Men may stand out against the color of the sofa, a nook leads to the underside, giving great cover. {Adjacent territory: Sofa, Top of; Living Room Carpet} Sofa, Top of: n/a - Difficult to traverse, the seating of the sofa is best for scouting out the rest of the living room. {Adjacent territory: Sofa, Bottom of; Living Room Carpet} Backyard Flat: XoMage - A concrete slab against the exterior backyard wall of the house. A door leads into the house, but is often closed. There are a few chairs and a table here, of which each leg provides the only cover. {Adjacent territory: Garden} Garden: XoMage - A crappy garden where nothing grows except weeds. It is the border between the flat and the backyard emptiness, and provides the only decent coverage. {Adjacent territory: Backyard Flat, Backyard and Sandbox} Bonuses Jeep (Alec, Bokonon, XoMage) - All Riflemen are faster. Stationary Turret (McBones) - It will be deployed at the next place he is engaged, and it renders opposing air strikes useless. The turret also remains with the location, and is used by whoever controls the area afterward. Combat History Day 1 Alec Trevelyan006 def. VintageGin for the sandbox. Bokonon Live def. Mega Mana for the living room carpet and sofa. McBonesll def. Ainoxi behind the computer. CeraSeptem draw X_Dante_X. XoMage999 def. Tyder21 for the backyard flat and garden.